


Trenderman X Offenderman

by artistcrab



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistcrab/pseuds/artistcrab





	1. unplaned

Morning started like any other. 

Trender man woke up, getting dressed before going to work as a slender living in the city. He sat there, sipping from his cup at the table. 

As he read the latest fashion, he was just about to take another sip until he heard the shop door open. "Hello and welcome to my-" Looking up to see their brother approaching with an evil smile. "Hello baby brother, how have you been?" Asking in a deep husky voice as he leaned on the counter. "So, did you hear? Everyone in the family is getting to getting together for one big happy family reunion." The creature known as Offender said. 

His brother, Trender didn't really want to go due to some of the family not seeing eye to eye. "No thank you. I don't wish to go. You know how some of the family and I just don't get along." Trender explained as he went back to his coffee. Offender snorted. "I don't like it any more than you do but at least I told them I would be there." Trender rolled his eyes "I told you. I'm not going and that is that." He said as headed off to the back wall only to be picked up by his bother.

"Smexy! put me down now!" He yelled and hissed as Smexy(Offender man's nickname) had lightly slapped his ass. "Get over it~ It will be over and done with soon."

Trender still kicked and wiggled around, not wanting to leave the store. "I told you I-" He was interrupted before Smexy slenderwalked him home.

Slender man and Splendor man he waved at them as Trender was put down. "I see smexy had gotten you to come this time." Slender man observed.

As the front door opened, a few slenderfolk had greeting them in. Trender kept to himself as the family had started talking. Thinking introvertingly on as to what to add to his shop in town.

"Earth to Trender," Splendor whispered as he offered something to him. Trender jumped "Huh- What, oh, sorry. I was thinking about new stock to add in my store. Decor stuff like that," Trender sheepishly spoke, knowing that he could talk to Splendor about this type of stuff and wouldn't judge him for it. Splender nodded. "That sounds like a lot of fun. I can't wait to see what you do with the place." He said with a big smile on his face.

Smexy was leaning on the wall, same as his brother, not talking to anyone. Trender got up and walked over to him "If you didn't want to come, why did you? Besides, why did you bring me?" Trender kept asking, looking at him with a mild frown on his face. Offender shrugged. "Not like I wanted to, but mother asked us to join. So I just did it for her."

It had come out he was doing this for their mother. Trender couldn't remember the last time he had saw his mother. Thinking as to why her and father just didn't make it to the gathering. They might have had better things to do this year.

"It's been a long time, Trender~ " Smexy serenaded in a voice of lust. Observing him up and down like a delicious piece of meat. Trender slapped him "I'm not some sex toy for you to play with you, asshole!" His was face was bashfully red while Smexy carressed his bruised cheek. Purring in triumph. "You really know how to slap a man~" He teased with a devilish grin. Trender's face was gave a redder blush. "Just what are you planning...?" He suspiciously asked Smexy. Very sure something was in for him. "Oh... Nothing, dear brother. Nothing at all..."

"That is bullshit and you know it!" Trender snapped back having a gut feeling. Knowing how Smexy tried to get him more ways than one. "I know what you're up to. They just don't get to call you THE sex demon for nothing." he explained to no avail.  
Smexy giggled on, putting a hand around him. Leading him up the stairs to their old rooms.

He openned the door to Trender's room. Nothing changed, all of the old drawings of outfits all over his walls still hanged there. Just as his old books that looked like they haven't been read in years.

"Um... Smexy? Why did you bring me to my old room?" he asked Offender. Trender put his hand on the old deck he used to use. Offender glanced back to his brother. "Don't you remember, dear brother? The last time you came back here, you said that you would do... The deal." Trender horrifically stared, thinking back to what deal did he make with him.

" What deal was that...?" Trender had the guts to ask, unsure if he would like the reply as he backed up to the wall. "What are you really up to, Smexy...?" Trender asked as he stood his ground. His brother leaned over him with his hand on the wall. "Well, the last time we were here, you made a deal that we would do something together."

Trender's face was now redder than a tomato. He gave a terrified stare at this lustful demon. "Hell no! I'm not doing that with you!" he yelled in protest Smexy wiped his eye due to him laughing so hard. "Bro, I mean like a friendly outing. Something like that." Offender kept laughing.

Little did Trender know what was in store for him.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Trender agreed to go on this little outing.

"We're going out." Smexy said to the reunion party as he was heading with Trender out the door. Slender had a wierd look on his face(if he had one) "Where are you both going?" "We're just going out for a little bit," Trender explained before he walking out the door. Slender wrapped a tendril around Offender's arm. "You better not be doing what I think you are..." Smexy smugly looked at him. "No bro. I just don't want to stay here for long." 

Slender let go. Walking into the kitchen to get a drink. Maybe something to eat as well due to how it was going to be a long weekend. 

Smexy was walking around with Trender. "What do you like to do for fun?" he asked Trender. The fashion designer glanced at him innocently. "It really depends on my mood, to be honest." 

Offender stood there for a few minutes. stratagizing as to how to get into his pants. He then walked next to him. "Hey, why don't we get something to eat?" he asked. Trender liked the idea, following him to a chain of restaurants. "It's really hard to pick a place," Smexy commented while Trender stood in front of the door of a cute little tea shop. "Why not try here? I've always wanted to go but never had the time..." Trender walked in with his brother. 

A woman at the counter took note of two customers. "Hello, how may I help you?" The lady said, seeing the Slender brothers having human forums. Trender was about half the size of Smexy. Having brown hair and blue eyes, while Smexy being a lot taller then Trender. Staring at the woman with violet eyes and white hair, his devilish grin still consistant. "Me and my brother were a bit hungry so we saw your tea shop. So why not give it a try?" 

The lady smiled "Well, there are seats over there. I'll bring you both a menu," the waitress said. Walking over to get them menus.

Trender and Offender had sat down. "Cute little place." Offender commented. Trender nodded. The waitress came over with menus for them both. They thanked the lady and started to read the menu's contents. "How about some tea and cakes?" Trender asked. Smexy examined it, nodding in agreement.

Ordering their food, the two started to eat. "So little brother... Why do you keep yourself so busy?" Offender inquired, motioning foreward. Trender looked up, unsure what to tell him. He didn't like his family due to it not being true. "I don't exactly know. I guess... I guess I feel like, well, you know. I'm not the best slender being of us, in fact I'm weak. Being a lot shorter than everyone else. you know I don't like killing humans like everyone else does." 

Trender stopped, taking a sip of his tea. He wasn't sure what offender would say just by looking at him. The designer waited for a reply. 

"Well, you have to do something, I guess." Offender sipped his tea for a moment like a alcoholic. "Can't say I blame ya." Another thirsty sip paused his comment. "I think we better get back. They'll be wanting us home." Offender got up. Trender didn't really want to go back, but Offender did ask nicely. So reluctantly Trender followed.

It was around dinner time by the time everyone was at the table.

"Everyone, I thank you all for coming here today." Slender began his speech. "I'm sincerely happy that each and every one of you could be here today and so on. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your stay at this abode." 

As everyone clapped, they all started eating. Trender gawked at his plate, unsure what meat it was. He never liked eating human and he wasn't going to start now. "Um... What is this?" Trender timidly asked. The tone caused everyone to look at him like he said something awful. Rubbing the back of his neck, Trender slumped, squeaking out "Nevermind.

Looking back down at his food, Trender's anxiety rose a shaky hand to take a bite. Thinking to himself: this better not be human meat... 

Taking a bite, Trender regretted it as soon as he the tasted iron in his mouth. Ready to gag, Trender stareded at Slender with a sick look. Slender had Trender leave the room, pointing the direction. Knowing that the designer was going to throw up. Trender got up fast, running right out of the room to the nearest bathroom to spit it out.

"UGH-", was the only sound he made before throwing everything he had up.

Offenderman walked by the door. Lightly knocking on with his knuckkles as he asked him if he was alright. "Need anything?"

Trender didn't reply.

Offender opened the door. Seeing Trender sitting by the tub. "I didn't really make it to the toilet ...", he said still looking a bit green in the face. Offender shook his head. "Don't sweat it, bro. I'm sure he won't really mind that you threw up in the tub." 

Smexy sat down next to him. Giving Trender water to get the taste out of his mouth. The designer drank the water. Getting back up as well as his senses. "Thanks, but I want to ask... Why are you doing this?" Trender asked with suspicion. Smexy was never this nice unless he wanted something. Something more than what he wanted to give. 

Smexy gave his trademark devilish grin, staring at his little brother. "Oh wow, that hurts. I would have never wanted anything more than just to help my little brother", Trender narrowed his eyes in disgust. "That's bullshit and you know it." 

Trender ripped Offender's mouth a little, knowing how Smexy was pushing it with him. Offender spat back. "Hey now! Two can play that game, little brother. When it comes to the family, I'm the one with the power over you. By BODY." Offender showed his naked body in a implied manner.

"Fuck. You." Trender spat back as his face blushed a light shade of pink. Walking out of the bathroom with shame, hoping offender wouldn't follow. Yet somehow knowing he would.

"Um... Slender? I have to... Go. I have work in the morning.", Trender excused himself to Slender. The taller figure had an unsure look. "Are you sure? They're only here for a few days." Slender tried to make Trender reconsider but looking at Trender's face, he could see that the designer was very unhappy being here. Sighing, Selnder placed a hand on Trender's shoulder. "Come back tomorrow and we will have a better time." 

There was a silence for a moment until- 

"Smexy will walk you home."

That was the biggest mistake Slender had ever made.

Offender stared at Trender. Knowing he was in for a long ride. 

(Find out next time what happens next after Offender gives Trender a ride.)


	2. Big mistake

"Let go...," he thought angerly. 

Trender headed home with his ungodly brother behind him. The creep watching his every move. His head turned with a furious twitch. "Stop being a creeper!" Something about Smexy made Trender think he was up to something. 

"Little brother. Slender said to walk you home, so that's what I'm going to do~" Smexy purred to him, making Trender jump. Trender pouted. "You are not here just to take me home. I know you too well." Smexy gave a evil grin. Pursuing ever closer to him. He pulled his trenchcoat lightly open, tipping his fedora down. "You often forget I have power over you." Smexy purred in that husky voice that was thick as honey. 

Trender took his clawed hand and hit him right in the face. Causing Smexy to him hiss. "Keep your hands to yourself, I'm not playing games with you!"   
Offender licked up the blood playfully. "Oh, so you want to play that way, huh? I love it when the prey fights back," Smexy purred in his manipulative way. Not wanting to push it too far. The prey needed to be molded just right to be his.

"Please go home Offender. Don't follow me anymore!" Trender berated while walking off to his home. 

Settling down at home, Trender placed his bag down. Locking his door and then putting on the Tv. 

As he went to get a tea bag, the news had come on. "This just in: Three women were murdered today by an unknown attacker. They were found lying face down in a pool of there own blood. Officers say that it was a struggle between them and the unknown attacker,"

Trender knew who it was.

It could only be the one and only Offender. Half of the time, he kills after raping them. Men, women, it doesn't matter. 

Trender's trance like element snapped out. He could hear the teapot going off. In a hurry, he walked over to go take the kettle off the burner. He poured a cup and picked up his mail on the end table. Rubbing the top of the cup, he took a sip.

As he heared the rest of the news, he decided to turn off the tv.

He headed to his room. The overall room was nice and neat. Complementary colors but nothing too great. He went to sit at his desk and pulled out a sketchbook. His mind focused on designing some fashion before going to bed.

Suddently thinking about going back to Slender's tomorrow for the family reunion brought unpleasant thoughts. Yet he knew he had to do it. "Okay, okay. Just a little bit more then off to bed." Trender muttered to himself as he was very tired.

Getting up, Trender did his teeth. Putting on his PJ's and headed off to bed. Just trying to sleep. Yet all he could see was his brother. Every time he closed his eyes, Trender could see that molesting grin. "He is going to be so mad.." Trender groaned, remembering that he didn't like being told what to do. Let alone being hit in the face.

Morning had come.

Trender wasn't wanting to get out of bed. Birds outside his window wouldn't shut up. "Damn you all! shut up!" Trender roared as he sat up crazed. He turned his head to the clock. It read 8:30 am. The time made him get out of bed to get dressed.

He didn't have time to make anything to eat. Putting on his coat and running out the door, it had started to rain. The poor man moved fast to work. "After work, to Slender's house..."

Work was long.

Out of nowhere, Trender's phone rings. It made him jump, picking it up "yes?" "Ah. Good. I got a hold of you." Slender was on the other end. "Make sure smexy is with you." The phone hanged up.

Trender took a deep breath. He called his brother. "Come on, Smexy... Pick up the DAMN phone!" he uttered in an angry tone. The phone finally picked up. "Hello...?" "Fuck, man-" Trender heard a very tired voice. "Fuck, do you know what time it is?" Smexy asked in a kind of pissed off tone.

"Yeah, I do. It's like 3:00 pm. Slender wanted us there now so get your lazy ass up." Trender hanged it up. Taking a deep breath.

Slenderman's house had a knock on the door. Splendor man opened the door to let him in. "Good afternoon, Trendy!" He said with a smile. Taking his coat and hooking it up. "Sorry, Slender isn't here. He left to get some food." Splendor explained. Trender wanted to ask why but he was unsure. 

"Oh, Smexy is going to be late." Trender excused as his brother nodded. They saw other family members sitting around talking and waving back to the two.   
Trender meekly waved back, trying to be as nice as can be.

Smexy eventually walked through the door(smelling like booze). "Hey guys, sorry I'm late.. I had a long night with someone," Trender backed away from him. 

The pervert rubbed the sides of his head due to his headache. He leaned onto a wall to nurse his senses. Waiting for Slender to get back.

A few men came up to Trender. "So, how have you been, little cuz?" "I'm doing alright," Trender shrugged it off with a weak smile. "Just been busy with work, is all." Trender tried to keep the chat light and friendly.

"That's good to hear. It's been so long, we were beginning to think you didn't like us," His family explained. Guilt crept onto Trender's subconscious. "Well, I'd like to know what you have been up to?" "We're fine. We've been taking hunting lessons from father," They both said as they were brothers.

"Oh? Really? Are you any better?" Trender eagerly asked as one looked away. "Well, my brother here can't seem to get the hang of it," Trender wanted to ask why but was interrupted when their father had walked over to greet him.

Seeing the tall man made him feel uneasy. Trender timidly waved to the father. The tall man didn't see Trender as much as a Slender due to that he didn't even kill for his food.

"I see you're still living in the city?" Slenderman asked him, rubbing the back of his neck. Trender gulped. "Uh, yeah. I still am, you know me," Trender tried to play it off. The father stared aimlessly, not knowing what to say.

"Hey bud. Nice to see you come to the family this year~"   
That all-knowing deep husky ass voice could only be one man.

"Hi Smexy..." Trender cringed. His Brother walked up to them. "Well Trender, we will see you later okay." Smexy walked away and waved bye. 

Trender was still wondering why the one brother wasn't doing so well since their father was a great hunter. His mind was so obsessed that his thoughts screeched to a halt when he turned to see Smexy staring right at him 

"What the fuck do you want!?" Trender screeched. Smexy found this cute. "Well good morning to you too, little brother," "S-sorry. I just got rained on. I'm all wet.." Trender explained with a flat tone. Looking unpleased. Smexy laughed. "Oh little brother... You're so cute," Trender glared with displeasure. 

Slender walked through the door. Greeting everyone. "I'm sorry for being out for so long.I had to get things to make dinner." He brought bags in the kitchen. "I will need a few hands to help me."

He saw little slenderbeings. They got up and jumped into action wanting to help. 

Trender waved to Cousin-Slenders as he walked over. They were sitting together on the sofa. "Oh hello Trender," They spoke simultaniously. "We're sorry we didn't get to speak with you both very much. We need to catch up on things." "what would you like me to talk about?" "What is life like in the big city?" They asked. Trender smiled with relief. "Well... It's great. Shops are everywhere, places to eat at. You name it. Why don't you both come to see it someday?," 

Smexy observed them at a distance. The scene was like cute little birds singing on a stick, but there was one bird he had his eye on.

"Alright everyone. Dinner is almost ready," Slender announced. Everyones head turned around. The family started to head to the dining room. Trender wasn't too excited to join the dinner. He hoped it wasn't going to be like last time. 

Everyone had sat down as Slender and Splendor had Brought out the food.  
"I hope everyone is hungry... I made a little to much," Slenderman dorkly smiled as if he had a face. His many arms placed each plate down for everyone. Trender gawked at him, hoping he didn't give him what he had last time.

On Trender's plate was cooked chicken with the sides of cooked vegetables, potatoes, and a roll. Trender smiled with relief and thanked his brother.

"So little Berother~ What is it like living in the big city?" Smexy asked. Trender's cousin, Randy, lightened up and added, "Yes, yes! What is it like in the city!?" Their father glared at his son with anger "No! No son of mine is going to live in any damn city! You're a Slender for god Sakes! Start acting like one! You don't eat human food, you eat human meat. You don't live in a human house, you live in a forest! Grow up and get out of this little fantasy of yours!" 

The father took a sip of water from yelling. Randy got up and left the table. Running out the door. Trender felt bad for him. He got up and walked out the door.

Slender was not pleased with the outburst. He knew that he had no right to say how to take care of his son but snapping up him like that wasn't the answer.   
Trender was outside, looking for Randy. He hoped that he didn't run away before turning around to go back inside. 

He suddenly heard crying coming from some of the old dead trees. Randy was sitting there. Feeling like he didn't belong. Trender approached, giving him a hug. Holding him tight. "Hey, hey... It's going to be alright." "No, no, no. It's not. I'm a Failure... I can't do anything right or-"

Trender was mad. Almost as mad as Slender would get when someone didn't do as he told or worse. "You are not a failure! Don't ever let him make you feel that way. You are not useless. You live the way you want to even if he doesn't like it. Too bad." Trender pouted while helping his cousin off of the dead leaves and twigs. "If you'd like, come live with me. You can have a small job working at my shop" Randy wiped his eyes looking at him and smiled "Thank you..." 

Randy's twin brother came out looking for him. He saw the both of them by the old trees. "Brother... I'm sorry." He hugged him.

Smexy followed to the scene. Seeing them together gave him an idea. 

"Brother Trender said I could live with him at his place in the city." Randy explained while his twin looked at him with uncertainty. "I don't know about this. You never lived that far from home. What will you do if you're in danger..? I guess... If this is what you want, I won't stop you. Just be careful." He said hugging his twin again. "Leave in the middle of the night when dad is sleeping, alright?" 

Trender walked back inside as they both returned to eat. Slender had a few words with the father, but he turned away from his own son unpleased with him. Trender eats his somewhat cold food. No one talked after that until...

Smexy broke the ice. "So, little brother, what are you doing tomorrow~?" Trender rolled his eyes "Nothing really. Just work, that's all." He took a bite out of his food. Smexy gave him a knowing evil grin. Now he has two ducks in one pond to play with. "So... You're going to work- All by yourself?" He playfully asked. Slender rose a brow, shooting a glare. "Smexy, eat your food." Smexy returned the glare.

"Thank you all. Will see you all tomorrow. Thanks for dinner, Slender" Trender said as he got up to leave. Slender approached him. "Are you going to walk home alone?" Slender asked with concern. Trender nodded with a whisper. "Our cousin is coming with me." "I'll walk you home this time, alright? Very soon," 

"Well, goodnight Trender and Randy. Sleep well. See you both tomorrow." Slender farewelled them.

Trender waved goodbye and closed the door with a relieved sigh. "Well Randy, welcome to my little home." 

Randy's jaw dropped. Shocked at seeing the place. It was all he ever dreamed of: Living in the city away from any forest. "Thank you Trender for letting me stay here with you!" Randy plopped on Trender's sofa. His eyes wandering around. 

"Oh you're very welcome. You can stay in the guest room," Trender said.

They heard a knock at the door. "I wonder who could that be..." Trender muttered as he walked over. Opening it. 

To his horror, it was Smexy. "Hello little brother~"   
( What will trender do? Will he let him in or slam the door? Find out next time)


End file.
